


You Came Back

by banesarchangel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Look what I have waiting for me, M/M, Reunion, Supportive Alec Lightwood, edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarchangel/pseuds/banesarchangel
Summary: "You're gonna make it back." He says with conviction, for Magnus but for himself not able to believe any other possibility other than them finding their way back to each other."Why wouldn't I? Look what I have waiting for me." And then he was gone, Alec's hands feeling cold and empty from where he held the lapels of Magnus coat just a second ago.





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the new Malec promo cause it was so heart wrenching and the end just kills me every time.  
> Combined efforts with the wonderful Paraskevi @fridaysfun on twitter

"You're gonna make it back." He says with conviction, for Magnus but for himself not able to believe any other possibility other than them finding their way back to each other. 

"Why wouldn't I? Look what I have waiting for me." And then he was gone, Alec's hands feeling cold and empty from where he held the lapels of Magnus coat just a second ago. 

 

                                                                                                   

* * *

 

 

That was two weeks ago, the worst two weeks of his life feeling lost without Magnus near him. Waking up every morning from a restless sleep reminded by the empty space next to him that Magnus wasn't there to hold, or to hold him. He didn't like crying but found he would always be shedding tears in his sleep waking up saying his name, his dreams plagued with nightmares of what Magnus might be enduring.

 

But now that familiar orange portal was opening up in the loft, Alec's heart thudding against his ribcage unable to control his emotions. 

That's when he saw him, that familiar caramel skin, and golden eyes beaming as their eyes met. 

He didn't waste a second before he was rushing towards him their bodies colliding in a tight bone-crushing hug letting all the built up pain seep from their bones. Needing to feel him, to let his mind rest with ease that yes he was actually back and in his arms and it wasn't just a dream. 

After what felt like hours of them both clinging to each other, Alec pulled back gripping both sides of Magnus' face tears flowing with relief. 

"Magnus." Is the first word to leave Alec's mouth his voice rushed and airy. 

"Alexander," Magnus whispers back eyes roaming Alec's body finding it hard to believe he's finally back, with him. Both safe. Both Alive. 

"Are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?" Alec rushes out hands and eyes searching for any sign of injury. 

Reaching for Alec's hand he intertwines their fingers kissing the tops of Alec's knuckles. "No, darling, I'm fine." 

Alec believed he may be fine physically but not emotionally, he could see the fractured soul staring back at him in his eyes. Pulling him in once again needing constant contact he wrapped his arms firmly around his waist feeling that familiar warmth against his skin. "I never want to be apart from you ever again, Magnus." He said holding back his building tears 

"Me neither," Magnus pulls him in closer smashing their lips together kissing him fervently. "We will never be apart again. Never. You hear me?" He says speaking upon Alec's lips his voice wavering. 

Alec nods kissing him again. "I missed you so much." He says in between kisses. "You've no idea." 

"I missed you too, more than words can explain." 

"Knowing you were down there and there was nothing I could do, Magnus I felt so helpless." He sighs resting his forehead against his. Trying not to let his tears bubble over completely overwhelmed by having the love of his life back in his arms. Safe. 

"Not feeling your arms around me at night, not hearing your sweet snores filter through my ears, I never want to go through that again," Magnus replies voice wavering over his last sentence. Reminded of the images Asmodeus would play in front of him, Alec being tortured, the blood-curdling screams that would rip from his mouth. But here he was in his arms. Breathing and Alive. He held on to Alec just that little bit tighter needing to feel his pulse, his skin, his touch. 

"Magnus," Alec breathes. "I'm so glad you are back." He smiles realizing what he just said. Magnus is really back. One tear falls and the rest follow like a waterfall. "I'm never letting go of you again." 

"I'm never going to let you let me go again." Magnus chuckles against his lips. "It feels so right to be back home with you." 

Home, Alec was Magnus' home. Home is where the heart is and Alec had his, completely. 

 

Alec smiles through his falling tears, a mix of happiness and relief. "Everything with you feels right, Magnus." He kisses him again their tears mixing together as their faces meet. Moving his mouth to his cheeks, his nose, his eyes peppering sweet kisses all over his face, kissing away the tears in the process making Magnus giggle against him, soaking up the most beautiful sound he had missed tremendously. "I," He says kissing him again "Love" kiss. "You." Kiss. 

Magnus pulls back cupping Alec's face wanting a better look at him. "And I love you, so much." He takes a deep breath sighing out a smile. 

Alec smiles against his lips bringing him in for a hug melding his body with Magnus' soaking up the feeling of his body against his. "It feels so good to just hold you." He sighs nuzzling further into Magnus' neck. 

"It feels good to be held again, especially by you," Magnus says melting into his touch his fingers trying to grasp on tighter to Alec's body. 

"I know you must be exhausted, I can run you a hot bath and then we can just lay in bed together and let you rest?" Alec asks pulling away able to see the tired eyes staring back at him. 

"I would love that, you truly are my angel aren't you," Magnus says back caressing Alec's cheek gently feeling the smooth skin beneath his thumb. "But, I want you to join me," Magnus adds taking Alec's hand and leading him towards the bathroom. 

Their bodies don't even part when they dispose of their clothes and get into the bath. Not wanting to let go of the other, not even for a second.

Slipping into the hot water they both lay down, Magnus resting his head on Alec's chest feeling the hot water penetrate his muscles feeling them relax, hand on Alec's heart needing to feel that familiar pulse surge through his skin. Tilting his head up he kisses along Alec's jawline and up to his mouth connecting their lips in a slow soft kiss their mouths moving together effortlessly. 

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus says breaking the kiss. 

"For what, babe?" 

"For waiting for me. For always being the selfless loving man you are and being here for me now." He confesses and Alec smiles, his eyes never leaving his. 

"I will always be waiting for you, Magnus.  _Always_." He emphasizes the last word, taking a deep breath before he continues. "Thank you for coming back to me." 

Magnus smiles because how could he not when he had this beautiful man waiting for him on the other side. "I'd come back to you, find my way back to you in a million different lifetimes, Alexander. You are it for me." Resting his head on Alec's chest feeling Alec's soft hand massage its way down his tense muscles mixing with the hot water. He closes his eyes letting everything sink in. He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes threatening to fall, sniffling to hold them back. 

Alec sensed the change in Magnus' body his breath becoming shallow. Pulling him tighter against his chest he ran his hand in soothing circles down Magnus' bare back in an effort to comfort him. "Hey," He whispered placing a kiss on top of Magnus' hair. "It's okay to cry, Magnus. I'm not going anywhere." 

"I just-" He starts but is cut off by his sobs. Wrapping his way around Alec tighter in an effort to ground himself he tries to continue. "When I was down there he..he got into my head, said things I knew weren't true showed me things I knew weren't true but it all just got to me. I felt weak and alone. I felt alone again, not having you near me not knowing if you were alive. it destroyed me, Alec." he says and his voice breaks. 

Alec felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces he knew Magnus wasn't okay, but hearing it out loud only made it more real. "Oh, Magnus." He says clenching his eyes shut feeling new tears fall at the sound of his boyfriend's pain. "I'm here, and not going anywhere." Reaching for Magnus' hands he gently places it over his own heart. "See, Alive." 

All Magnus wanted to do was just lay there and get lost in the steady thump of Alec's heart beneath his palm but he still felt the fear of losing him and it was eating away at him. "Living without you, I'd rather -" His last word was stopped by a long finger. 

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Magnus, don't you ever say that," Alec begged, feeling his chest heave at the mere thought of what Magnus was about to say. 

"No, no you don't get it, Alec. I have lived for centuries and I have never,  _never_ , felt this way about anyone in my lifetime. You mean the world to me, you are my world and I can't live without you. I just can't." Magnus was letting all his worries and fears creep up on him and it wasn't fair to Alec, but he couldn't stop the words from coming out, still shaken by what he saw in Edom. 

Alec understood where Magnus was coming from, he did. But hearing him say he would rather die than be alone broke his heart in ways he didn't know was possible. Shifting his position he tries to get Magnus to look him in the eye but he was staring down at the water that was rippling caused by their movements tears slipping down his face. "Look at me, Magnus." He says gently but with enough conviction that Magnus lifts his head up slowly the fear of losing Alec evident in his eyes. " Please don't ever say that again,  _please_." He begs and Magnus nods. "Magnus you have shown me and helped me to accept who I am. This may be my first love but it's the only love I will ever want, you and only you. I can't imagine living without you either and I don't plan to."  

Magnus' heart feels like it's stopped beating, was Alec saying what he thought he was saying. No? No one would ever do that, he couldn't expect that of him. "Darling, are you saying?" He doesn't know if he can actually say the word 'immortal' feeling he might be wrong. 

Alec lets a teardrop fall. "Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. I love you and I have thought about it a lot while you were down there and I want this Magnus, forever with you." 

Magnus takes a deep breath not knowing how to respond, or how he was supposed to feel. The tears that had stopped momentarily had started back up again. "Alexander, this is serious. I have to tell you it's not easy. Actually, it's the most difficult thing you will ever face. Seeing the ones you love slip away, it's not something I want you to go through. You have your own life, your siblings and parents and  _me_ and I will be here until the very end. I just don't want you to regret your decision." 

"No, Magnus. You have no idea how much you mean to me and I can't leave you behind. I want to live with you every day of our lives." Alec protests wiping at Magnus' eyes. 

Magnus sighs not knowing what to say. He can't stop him from doing this if it's what he truly wants but he can make him really think about it. It's not an easy thing to decide and he needed to make sure Alec was 100%. 

Could forever really be possible for them. 

"Okay," Magnus breathes through his raspy throat. "I hear you and ultimately it is your decision and I will support you with whatever you decide, but please just promise me you will really think about this before you fully commit. Promise me?" He says emphasizing his last words. 

Alec slides impossibly closer to Magnus feeling an urgent need to be as close as possible. "I promise I will think about it, _really_ think about it. Okay?" 

"Thank you, Alexander." He tries to smile up at him but he can't quite form one feeling completely exhausted. Reaching his hands up and placing them around Alec's neck he leans up kissing him again, one of many tonight. He will never get sick of the taste of Alec's lips always wanting to feel them on his exploring each other's mouths. 

Pulling back Alec nuzzles their noses together softly water dripping down their faces. "Let me wash your hair and get you cleaned up and then we can go to bed." He finishes pecking the tip of his nose. Magnus just hums in approval. 

Feeling Alec's firm but gentle hands massage through his hair, his eyes start to droop, his eyelids becoming weighted from lack of sleep. His muscles turning to mush under his touch. The next thing he knows he's being carried out of the bathroom and placed in bed snuggled up to the one he loves. 

Alec was currently playing with Magnus' slender fingers as he drifted off next to him. Finally, everything felt right, Magnus was back and sleeping soundly next to him. Alec's heart soaring at hearing the familiar sound of Magnus' sleepy breaths escaping his mouth. 

"One day I'm going to ask you to Marry me." He says thinking Magnus was asleep. 

"One day I will say yes." A sleepy voice speaks from beside him. Alec stills for a second not sure how to respond but then realizes he doesn't need to, so just snuggles up to Magnus closer smiling from ear to ear whispering next to Magnus a quick "Goodnight." And for the first time in two weeks he actually sleeps, content with the man he loves next to him. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :)  
> I'm on twitter if any of you ever want to yell with me over Malec :) @MeishaErica1
> 
> I'm still not over that teaser and I don't think I ever will be


End file.
